


Trick or Treat!

by cvsossong



Series: Signs of Life [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Peter is finally allowed to actually go trick- or- treating. Shenanigans ensue over costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat!

“Why are we doing this?” Clint groaned. He was leaning against someone’s white picket fence, curled against Bucky’s side. “It’s so fucking _cold_.”

“We’re doing this because Peter’s a toddler and this is his first real Halloween away from the Tower because Stark is an over- protective and paranoid father,” Bucky replied.

“But _James,_ ” Clint whined. “It’s _cold_.”

“You said that.” Bucky curled his arm around Clint’s shoulders and hauled him closer. “Just a couple more hours and then we’ll go home and you can take a hot shower and we’ll have really hot sex. That’ll warm you up.”

Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and stuck his hands in his back pockets. “I can live with that,” he grinned. Bucky leaned down and snuck a quick kiss before Peter came bouncing back down the driveway.

“I got a whole Kit Kat bar!” he said proudly. Clint leaned down and looked in Peter’s pumpkin, humming appreciatively.

“That’s a hell of a stash you got there, kiddo,” he replied. Peter nodded and tugged his scarf tighter around his neck. After Clint had shown him _The Breakfast Club_ three weeks ago, Peter had insisted he be allowed to dress as one of the characters. Tony had finally caved and gone last- minute shopping with the boy. The result was a near- perfect miniature John Bender, aka the criminal. Complete with sunglasses and fingerless gloves. Clint already had about two hundred pictures saved on his phone.

Natasha followed close behind, dressed impeccably as Claire, the princess (because Peter had insisted someone match him). “I got a Kit Kat bar and a selfie with Bruce,” she gloated, “so I win.”

“Damn it.” Clint took his hands out of Bucky’s pockets long enough to grab his wallet and toss ten dollars at her. “There, you win the bet. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” She tossed her hair and led Peter to the next house. Bucky grinned.

“You bet that she couldn’t get a selfie with Bruce?”

“He’s dressed like Doc Brown, I thought he’d be too embarrassed.”

“Seriously, all she has to do is bat her eyes and he’s falling all over her every command.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Bruce spoke up from behind them. “She did promise me half the cut if I did it.”

Clint wrapped himself back into Bucky’s arms and swore. “That sneaky little—”

“Language, Barton, my kid’s still near,” Tony called. He was with Steve in the center of the col-de-sac that he’d staked out as their designated trick or treat zone. Someone had put out a table with hot apple cider and Tony had promptly dragged the super soldier over to buy some for the team.

Bucky grabbed Clint’s phone from his sweatshirt pocket and snapped a quick picture of Steve. Everyone else had at least made an attempt to dress up: Tony was in a red vest and blue button down as Marty McFly, Sam was Director Fury (complete with an eyepatch and a scowl), Thor was some medieval hunter, and Clint had convinced Bucky to wear all black and carry a lightsaber and call himself Anakin Skywalker (because Clint thought he was hilarious). Clint himself was Wonder Woman: blue pants, a yellow belt and red shirt with stars across the top, and gold cuffs on both his wrists. (And Bucky would never tell him so, but Clint looked hot). But Steve—Steve hadn’t even _wanted_ to dress up.

“I’ll look ridiculous,” he had said. “All these new costumes—banana suits and Tarzan costumes that show more than they cover, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’re definitely killing the Halloween vibe,” Bucky had told him. “So I'm finding you a fucking costume.”

Unfortunately, they had had this discussion the night before Halloween, so most of the stores were cleared out. Bucky had been ready to give up when something magical had caught his eye in the discount rack of a half- empty Halloween store.

“You look great, Steve!” Bucky called now. Steve waited until there were no kids around and flipped him off behind his back. He was wearing blue, tight pants, red sneakers, fake glasses, and best of all—a Captain America zip up jacket, complete with a hood that had the mask on the top and the little wings on either side. Steve was a hipster Captain America and it was beautiful in Bucky’s eyes.

“You did good, baby,” Clint agreed.

Bucky grinned. “He’s going to try and get so much revenge for this.” Bucky knew that Steve thought the costume was a ridiculous idea, but Peter had taken one look at the jacket and completely flipped out, insisting that he _had_ to wear it. And Steve was basically powerless when Peter got like that, so it was really just a downhill struggle from there. Steve had protested a few more times, Peter had thrown in his pleading pout for good measure, and now here they were.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry. We’ll get JARVIS to set up a lookout for angry American heroes, and then we’ll hole up in the apartment with lots of ice cream and wait for the old- fashioned, wholesome rage to die down.”

Bucky snorted. “Nice try. Steve is anything but wholesome and old- fashioned.”

Peter came racing back down the driveway and ran straight to Tony. “The man say he like my costume!” he cried. Tony scooped him up and set the boy on his hip.

“I told you, people love it,” he said seriously. “ _The Breakfast Club_ is an American classic, like Ford Mustangs and Kevin Bacon.”

“Who that?”

Tony clutched at his chest. “This is how I die, my own son doesn’t know my movie references.”

Peter giggled and tapped Tony’s arc reactor. “You silly, Daddy.”

“Yes I am,” Tony agreed. “But not as silly as Cap looks.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt a little ridiculous, frankly—clearly he was underdressed for this whole occasion, based on the young woman who had just walked by in an elaborate and revealing nurse’s costume—and besides that, he _was_ Captain America. The last thing he wanted was for someone to recognize him because of the jacket and start demanding pictures with him.

“Hey there, handsome,” a woman winked as she walked by. She was dressed as some kind of… sexy… teacher? Nerd? Whatever it was, she had glasses and a short pleated skirt and not much else on. Steve looked down at the street and scuffed with his shoes, determined to look anywhere else. She giggled and moved on.

“Wow. You are such a virgin it hurts.” Tony _tsked_ and shifted Peter on his hip. The boy was too busy counting his candy to listen to their conversation. Steve shrugged and smiled.

“Don’t see you getting much these days,” he replied teasingly.

“I have a son. A son, who is living proof that I’ve had sex at least once in my life.”

“Daddy, what this one?” Peter held up a small candy with a bright blue wrapped. Tony took it and put it in his pocket.

“It’s mine now, is what it is,” he replied with a grin. Peter glared at him and stuck out his tongue, but it obviously didn’t bother him too much.

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to steal candy from kids?” Steve chided.

\--------------------

“God, can they please just fuck it out?” Clint murmured. He and Bucky were watching Steve and Tony take Peter up to one of the last houses. Every once in a while one of the men would glance up and smile, then hurriedly look back down when the other one tried to look up. It was almost insulting, watching the two dance around each other.

“As I recall, it took two years of awkward encounters at missions before you and I finally ‘fucked it out’,” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, but you were a Nazi brainwashed super- assassin,” Clint argued. “I have an excuse. They’ve been like this for almost three years, it has to stop at some point.”

“God knows I hope so,” Sam spoke up. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes when he saw Steve glanced up and smile shyly at Tony’s turned back. “That man’s like a high school prepubescent trying to ask his date to the freshman homecoming.”

“I think it’s cute,” Natasha said.

“You think everything’s cute,” Clint replied.

\--------------------

Steve was starting to think that something was very wrong.

People kept giving him… looks.

The women in the neighborhood seemed more interested in Steve’s body than looking at his face, and he was used to that, but he wasn’t used to all the murmuring and talking whenever he was around. Apparently there were several “fake geek boys” as Tony called them, and all were gathered here in this neighborhood. Apparently they all had the same purpose in mind—to belittle Steve as much as possible.

“It doesn’t even look like Captain America’s uniform,” one boy whispered. “The lining on the sleeves is _clearly_ all wrong.”

His friend nodded, fake elf ears bobbing. “Besides, he’s way too short to be Captain America,” he replied. “Captain America is, like, 6’5”.”

Tony snorted quietly next to him. Steve elbowed his ribs and watched Peter climb the steps to the house.

“Look how lame it is, right?” the first boy was whispering. Steve rolled his eyes. He’d been afraid that someone would recognize him as Captain America, but so far all anyone had done was criticize his costume as being “lame” or “too under- done”. It was… actually pretty funny, when he thought about it.

Steve snickered behind his hand and leaned against the railing, carefully stretching his legs in front of him to reveal as much of the costume as possible. Tony grinned.

“See? The jacket’s not so bad, huh?” he whispered. Steve shrugged and put his hands in the jacket pockets. He _was_ sort of having fun with it now. Seeing the teenagers around them get all red- faced and pissed off whenever he moved or did something that showed more of the costume was priceless (Bucky had bought Steve a belt with a tiny shield on the buckle, and he had thought that one of the boys was going to _die_ from shock when he saw it).

Tony nudged Steve and crossed his arms to ward off the cold. “Not a bad Halloween, huh?” he asked.

Steve watched Peter take several pieces of candy and smiled. “Guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> for Catie, my awesome roommate/best friend who requested something Halloween-y. It's cheesy and fluffy and short and I love it. (P.S. Peter is totally John Bender because that's what I'm going as this year, and Catie is going as Wonder Woman so I gave that to Clint).
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
